Extreme Behavior
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: It had been around two hundred years, since she last saw him. Back then he had blood which rushed into his cheeks at the sound of her voice, his own stuttering with just a flash of her eyes, his eyes no longer the shade of green she found she now missed. Carlisle Cullen had greatly changed since he was human, though Hermione found that she was grateful he was still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Extreme Behavior

Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover story

Extreme Behavior Prologue

Pairings: Carlisle Cullen x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

…

This was such a different place then the world she was once a part of. Though she knew it was only a matter of time before she could once more reach what is now lost to her.

Time was such a fickle thing. She remembered a quote by Albert Einstein, "_The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once._"

Well it would be a quote the man, yet to be born, would be famous for. Three centuries and she was still so far away from her original timeline, though closer to home than she was in the past one-hundred and twenty-five years. London, even in a different era than her own, brought her comfort as she passed the familiar yet different cobblestone streets.

1663 was a far cry from the 1990s version of Europe than she remembered but for now it was unfortunately the closest she would be getting.

Her current attire, was proof of the far away clothing she was used to, and she found that jeans and jersey were some of the things she yearned for the most. The green dress which was far from a similar color to her periwinkle robes for the yule ball, varied greatly from such a far away time. Her jacket-bodice had a dropped shoulder line and full, three-quarter length sleeves, cartridge-pleated at shoulder and cuff. Her indoor cap has a circular back and hood is embroidered. Her shoes, with thick heels and square toes, were now somewhat old-fashioned even for this year. Her light brown curls held back from her face by a simple ribbon, which combined quite nicely with her drop pearl earrings and the familiar silver weight of Salazar Slytherin's locket. The once, evil object, now the harmless piece of jewelery it was in this time. The green gems, glittered in the moonlight, making it easier to see the concentrated letter S, and imagining it in the shape of a serpent. The gold surrounded it clashing remarkably with the other emerald hues, but went smashingly with her new colored eyes. Eyes which currently glanced at the normal drunkards in the nearby pubs.

She quickly dismissed them. She was here for one man and one man alone; Ellis Cullen. The man was causing quite the nuisance for the Volturi, and while normally she wouldn't have bothered she had to admit she did owe Caius for his help when they were in the states.

Ellis Cullen, was becoming quite a problem in the small rural London area. Causing, 'witch hunts' and massacres all because the priest wished to rid the world of werewolves, witches, and vampires. The man was getting up in his age and quite frankly Aro and the others thought the little human would have died decades ago, she wondered why she was even being sent to deal with the man in the first place.

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt a light pressure crash against her body, and thankfully she managed to fall backwards in an appropriate amount of time that would not seem suspicious.

"Apologies, ma'am. I was not watching my steps. Here, allow me."

The arm which was presented to her was pale in color, granted not as white as her own but close enough. His voice like honeyed velvet against her ears. His face however; his face was even more handsome than she expected. He did not exert the same supernatural beauty the Volturi men did but their was a certain amount of ruggedness that made him so very handsome, and the vampiress swore she would never find another human like him. He couldn't have been older than seventeen.

His hair the same brown as the familiar chestnut trees, his eyes the deepest green she had ever seen, strong enough to resemble even Harry's and from what she always understood Lily's as well.

" 'Tis quite alright, good sir." she ignored the way he shivered by the sound of her voice, and instead continued on, entrancing the poor boy to stay with her, "Might I inquire to my assailant and rescuer's name?"

This time she chose to smile at the man boy's blush.

"Carlisle Cullen, ma'am."

"Carlisle, I thank you for your help, perhaps I shall see you in the future? Yes." she continued on into town, leaving Carlisle standing quite shocked in the middle of the street. Just as she was to enter into the nearest inn, his voice stopped her.

"Wait, miss. Miss? Might I inquire to ask for your name?"

She was quiet for several moments contemplating what she should tell him, and decided that considering the boy would never see her again, the truth could not hurt.

"Hermione." she turned to offer the shocked boy a tentative yet sultry smile, "My name is Hermione."

Carlisle nodded numbly before a gracious smile overcame his own face, and he turned from the woman who had since entered her apparent resting place for the night. He ran home as quickly as he humanly could, vision of the golden eyed woman residing in his head.

"An honor, Miss Hermione."

Hermione smiled to herself hearing Carlisle's whispered words as she beseeched a room for the night under the guise of awaiting her brother in the morn. She planned to leave long before he would seek her out asking for the whereabouts of her male guardian. It would be around the time the keeper would be doing this that Ellis Cullen would demand his son begin taking over as his legacy, becoming an Anglican preacher and leading the hunts for supernatural so as to rid this earth of evil.

It would be another two hundred years until they met again …

…

Extreme Behavior

Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover story

Extreme Behavior Prologue

Pairings: Carlisle Cullen x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Dark Wolf Love


	2. Chapter 2

Extreme Behavior

Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover Story

Extreme Behavior Chapter 1

Summary: It had been around two hundred years, since she last saw him. Back then he had blood which rushed into his cheeks at the sound of her voice, his own stuttering with just a flash of her eyes, his eyes no longer the shade of green she found she now missed. Carlisle Cullen had greatly changed since he was human, though Hermione found that she was grateful he was still alive.

Chapter Excerpt: It had been around two hundred years, since she last saw him. Back then he had blood which rushed into his cheeks at the sound of her voice, his own stuttering with just a flash of her eyes, his eyes no longer the shade of green she found she now missed. Carlisle Cullen had greatly changed since he was human, though Hermione found that she was grateful he was still alive.

Pairings: Carlisle x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_Hermione smiled to herself hearing Carlisle's whispered words as she beseeched a room for the night under the guise of awaiting her brother in the morn. She planned to leave long before he would seek her out asking for the whereabouts of her male guardian. It would be around the time the keeper would be doing this that Ellis Cullen would demand his son begin taking over as his legacy, becoming an Anglican preacher and leading the hunts for supernatural so as to rid this earth of evil._

_It would be another two hundred years until they met again …_

…

Now:

…

'The water is wide, I can-not cross o'er.

And neither have I the wings to fly.

Build me a boat that can carry two,

And both shall row, my true love and I.

A ship there is and she sails the seas.

She's laden deep, as deep can be;

But not so deep as the love I'm in

And I know not if I sink or swim.

I leaned my back up against a young oak

Thinking he were a trusty tree

but first he bended and then he broke

Thus did my love prove false to me.

O love is handsome and love is find

Bright as a jewel when first it's new

but love grows old and waxes cold

And fades away like the morning dew.

And fades away like the morning dew. '

~ The Water is Wide, folk song of Scottish or English, partly date to 1600s.

Hermione sung under her breath completely and fully aware of the affect she was having on the nearby townsfolk who appeared lucidly enthralled and captivated by her voice. Her golden eyes looked up as she sensed a local village boy move towards her, and she quickly made her way up the stairs to enter the Volterra compound leaving behind the boy. Once the doors behind her were closed and she lowered her cloak to reveal her unnatural pale skin, the smirk on her face dropped and she let out a tired sigh, longing for the days she was once able to sleep and perform magic. The only reason she even believed in magic was having met Godwine on one of her many travels. Such a close relation to her old house's founder cause quite a flood of emotions in Hermione that day, especially since he so greatly resembled a boy she knew from a different time. His unmanagable black hair looked strange matched with his brown eyes, eyes that resembled her own at one time.

It had been around two hundred years since she did a favor for Cauis, the last involved the 'accidental' death of some pastor, the only thing she truly remembered was a boy who she had happened to run into in the town square. He had the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen, and his hair was the same color of the chestnut trees.

"Aren't you going to enter?" replied a light voice, her eyes completely red, it brought a small grimace on Hermione's face, she was sure if the newborn had a beating heart she would be able to see the adrenaline thumping in her veins.

"We're immortal. What's a few minutes lost in thought?" questioned the elder vampire lightly.

"Aro does not like to be kept waiting." replied the youngling in confusion.

"And I do not like being summoned, besides it is not Aro who requested my presence." retorted Hermione holding in the very unladylike snort that threatened to make itself known. Instead she threw her shoulders back and as gracefully as she could entered, the throne room of the Volturi, familiar scents wafting to her alerting her to everyone's presence in the room.

"Ah, Hermione!"

Cauis had not changed at all in the time she was absent from Volterra, though she really did not expect him to. His alabaster almost translucent skin almost blinded her from its lightness, the same could be said for his nearly snow colored hair. His red, milky eyes were a substantial difference to her own gold, and as the older vampire moved it appeared he was actually floating towards her, indicating what she knew to be true that he was so much more graceful than the others of the Volturi.

"I did not expect you for a good few years to come. Please, you must join us and meet our new friend. He appears to have the same tastes as you."

Hermione was confused at her old creator's words, though she did not question him as she took hold of his arm and he offered her his seat.

"Aro. Marcus. It's good to see the two of you again." she greeted lightly her eyes moving over to the fourth unknown male in the room.

"Hermione." Aro said obviously delighted by her return, Marcus merely offered her a small nod in her direction before staring emptily into the room.

"And this is our new friend, Carlisle Cullen. I believe you ran across his father several decades ago, did you not?"

Hermione suddenly realized why the man looked so familiar, he was the boy with the emerald eyes and chocolate hair. The same boy who ran into her in town quite some time ago. It almost felt like a dream to her, and had she the ability to sleep that's probably what she would have thought it was. It had been around two hundred years, since she last saw him, back then he had blood which rushed into his cheeks at the sound of her voice, his own stuttering with just a flash of her eyes, his eyes no longer the shade of green she found she now missed. Hair and eyes as golden as the sun they hid from. Carlisle Cullen had greatly changed since he was human, though Hermione found that she was grateful he was still alive.

"Hello Carlisle, it's a pleasure." Hermione's voice seemed to break the trance from Carlisle. He was utterly content to stare at the mysterious woman.

He was sure she could not be one of the wives as Aro informed him they were locked away to keep them safe, he doubted when the last time Aro or Cauis had even seen their soul bonds were and it made him question even more just what her connection to the Volturi was.

Hermione raised a brow at him in anticipation and if he had the ability to blush he most certainly would be at his apparent like of manner and intelligence.

"My apologies, ma'am. I seem to have been distracted by your eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of gold." by the time he finished speaking he had made it to Hermione's side and gently grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Quite alright, good sir. I see that you have are quite the charmer, with quite the set of eyes on your person." Hermione smiled as she gently took her hand back and set it on her lap, before thinking better of it she stood and looked to Cauis for confirmation.

"It has been several days since I've eaten, perhaps if Carlisle is kind enough you and the other Lords will allow us leave in order to hunt." Hermione looked pleadingly towards her 'father' and he sighed but eventually conceded with her wishes.

"Miss Hermione." Carlisle offered as the young looking woman placed her cloak on before lacing her arm within his own and leaving the room.

Hermione chose to ignore the look of question Eleazar offered her as they made their way outside towards the hills. Hermione wasn't going to worry about anything while she focused on the boy's new vampiric look. …

The blonde hair was strange on him, but not entirely unwelcoming.

"I remember you, you know." Hermione chimed as she watched the boy take on a fully sized mother boar. The boy looked up as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"What?" he questioned as he looked up in the nearest tree searching her out.

"I was in London about two hundred years ago. I was sent to kill your father, but … well one of the villagers whose daughter he killed in the accusation of her being a witch, and the man took his own form of revenge, the poison was so far into your father's blood that I doubt even if I wanted to help him I could." Hermione jumped down to the same level as Carlisle, appearing inches away from his face. Your eyes were the most powerful shade of green. Your hair also happened to be chestnut, do you mind explaining what happened?" she laughed out loud at the look on his face she was sure if he had blood it would all be in his face as he blushed.

"Oh that, much to my chagrin I dyed it to impress a girl, I can't seem to remember her, though besides my parents I don't remember anything of my previous life. You really must have known me then."

"Only for a short while." conceded Hermione as she wiped away a missed trail of blood on his cheek.

"How long will you be staying in Volterra?" Carlisle questioned, moving his hand to keep her own cold one against his cheek.

"Not long, Aro does not exactly like my special ability." Hermione smiled charmingly at the now blonde man trapped within the body of a twenty-one year old, before taking his hand in her own and leading them back to the compound.

It was later that night within Marcus's library did he realize, Hermione did not drink from any of the animals in the hills.

…

It was another some twenty-seven years before Hermione decided it was time to take her leave once more and put Volterra behind her again.

The only thing that had changed was the fact that Carlisle was now with her. Hermione was quite certain that the reason she remembered him so well when he was human because he was her bonded. Her bonded who had quite literally ran right into her and she let him go without even realizing it.

Hermione's golden eyes, searched out and finally found Carlisle's own form, casually standing behind her by a few steps. His now blonde hair slicked back slightly matching both his eyes and current attire. She found that gold suited this man marvelously, amongst other things, she noted gazing appreciatively where she knew certain appendages lay in wait. And the smirk he was now currently sending her way as though he knew her very thoughts, but for the newly mated couple he may as well have been.

"Must you be leaving so soon?" Cauis asked gazing at the perpetual nineteen year old before him and her new mate. When Carlisle stumbled across them a short few decades ago he did not think that this is what would have transpired from his arrival.

"Unfortunately, I hear there is a plague breaking out near Spain. I believe Carlisle and I will head there for a short while, besides I believe I know of a Doctor who can help his control." Hermione spoke hugging the man briefly before nodding towards the other two leaders of the Volturi.

It was only an hour after they left did Aro finally speak up, "I don't like her."

It only took Cauis moments to reply with a self-confident smirk, "You don't have to." before he left his two companions in complete silence.

…

Extreme Behavior

Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover Story

Extreme Behavior Chapter 1

Pairings: Carlisle x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Chapter 3

Extreme Behavior

Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover Story

Extreme Behavior Chapter 2

Summary: It had been around two hundred years since she last saw him. Back then he had blood which rushed into his cheeks at just the sound of her voice, his own stuttering with just a flash of her eyes, his eyes no longer the shade of green she found she now missed. Carlisle Cullen had greatly changed since he was human, though Hermione found that she was just grateful he was still alive.

Chapter Excerpt: The memories were getting strong and weaker, she couldn't really tell anymore, her life as a witch was fading as she knew would happen with her vampirism.

Pairings: Carlisle Cullen x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_Hermione was quite certain that the reason she remembered him so well when he was human because he was her bonded. Her bonded who had quite literally ran right into her and she let him go without even realizing it._

_Hermione's golden eyes, searched out and finally found Carlisle's own form, casually standing behind her by a few steps. His now blonde hair slicked back slightly matching both his eyes and current attire. She found that gold suited this man marvelously, amongst other things, she noted gazing appreciatively where she knew certain appendages lay in wait. And the smirk he was now currently sending her way as though he knew her very thoughts, but for the newly mated couple he may as well have been._

_"Must you be leaving so soon?" Cauis asked gazing at the perpetual nineteen year old before him and her new mate. When Carlisle stumbled across them a short few decades ago he did not think that this is what would have transpired from his arrival._

_"Unfortunately, I hear there is a plague breaking out near Spain. I believe Carlisle and I will head there for a short while, besides I believe I know of a Doctor who can help his control." Hermione spoke hugging the man briefly before nodding towards the other two leaders of the Volturi._

_It was only an hour after they left did Aro finally speak up, "I don't like her."_

_It only took Cauis moments to reply with a self-confident smirk, "You don't have to." before he left his two companions in complete silence._

…

Now:

…

_Hermione looked around confused, this manor was not what she expected to see when she awoke. The last she remembered was being hit with an unknown curse hitting the time turner she wore under her shirt at the time sending the magical sands to transport her to an unknown forest._

_She stood quite more quickly than she realized she was normally capable of and brought her once tan hand to her face._

"_I see you are confused, child but that is to be expected considering three days ago you were a witch and yet now you are not."_

_She tensed the clearly male voice that had spoken was a little too silky to be human. She reached for where she remembered her wand holster being only to stop short when she realized she wasn't even wearing her jeans and sweatshirt any longer instead a magnificent gown had replaced the two._

"_Your wand is in the drawer by your bedside but I'm afraid to tell you that it won't be of any use to you any longer. I found you bleeding you see, out in the forest and seeing as how the Convocations no longer have any will to work with my kind. Our kind now as it were."_

"_I'm a vampire." she muttered confused, as the handsome male in front of her shook his head vigorously._

"_It was that or let you bleed out." he confirmed_

_Hermione despite her war instincts screaming at her not to, sat down gathering her thoughts, "Who are you?"_

_The vampire with skin so pale it almost looked translucent with white blonde hair reaching his shoulders and milky red eyes paused in shock before finally answering her, "My name, my child is Caius."_

…

Hermione stared out into the expanse that was the dry land of Texas, the blood of this town was enough to suffocate her and she felt great relief that she no longer had a need to breath.

The memories were strong and yet at the same time becoming weaker, she couldn't really tell the difference anymore, her life as a witch was fading as she knew would happen with her vampirism.

It had been a little over 200 years since she and her mate began traveling the world, they were currently somewhere in Texas much to Carlisle's annoyance. He felt it was far too dangerous a time for them to be visiting the states. Luckily for her though an old friend needed help with some sort of new medicine and she was far from looking a gift horse in the mouth, and took her chance to explore near the closeby river.

The year was now 1863 and while fashion had changed much, Hermione found that it was not by much. The corset she wore absent of course of the whalebone as it would merely break under her hard stone like body was laced up in the back under her white and red silk dress. Her hair was that of a typical high bred southern woman of the area, parted down the center and drawn back into loose ringlets. She still wore the same locket of Salazar Slytherin as she had when she first entered this area and being found by Caius.

A soft neighing sound brought her out of her thoughts as she turned towards the sound, a soldier was approaching three female vampires who looked to have been making their way towards her. Her mind raced as she realized the implications of this scenario, though before she could do anything the very short and small-toned vampire with black hair and a slight olive tone to her pale skin took action and bit into the blonde boy.

Hermione watched horrified as the girl willingly changed a human, no doubt in order to create an army. She remembered Caius informing her of the Vampire War in the south being hidden behind the humans own civil war of course. Before she new it she was behind the three vampires and the boy who was now writhing in the shallow river in agony. At the sight of him Hermione almost felt her eyes change to black with rage. She didn't even think twice as she used her gift to dispose of the three as she lifted the soldier onto his horse and led the both of them towards where she knew her mate and his friend were.

…

Carlisle was in shock as he sensed his mate outside of his companion's home and medical office. He new she would have snuck out from the hotel they were staying in. It was in her nature but for her to bring another person with her it was extremely unlike her.

"Hermione, love, what are you doing here?" he greeted her as usually, only allowing his eyes to drift over the venom filled human whom was slowly changing and look on in shock.

"I was enjoying the serene calm of a nearby river, when I heard a horse in the distance." she began only to receive an almost silent snort from her mate.

"Lost in thoughts, no doubt." he replied though she continued on as if not hearing him.

"There were three other vampires, all female and he was approaching them, though before I could react the leader had already bitten into him, no doubt the girl was attempting to start her own army for the war."

"And what has become of the three?" Carlisle asked quietly already having a good idea.

Hermione looked at him confusedly, "They broke the laws so I disposed of them, of course."

Carlisle looked almost sad but then a breathtaking smile lit up his face as he replied, "I am just glad you are safe and well, my love."

Hermione returned his smile wholeheartedly before pecking him on the lips and looking towards the now screaming soldier causing Carlisle to frown in concern once more.

"And what of the soldier?"

Hermione considered him for a moment and replied with a light smile, "I don't know about you but I've always wanted children."

"You are thinking too far ahead my mate, perhaps he will wish to go off on his own. He might be opposed to our lifestyle."

Hermione frowned and realized the truth in his words before giving him her answer, "Perhaps, but we shall ask anyway when he regains conscious thought. Until then I shan't be leaving his side."

Carlisle lifted his hands in a surrendering motion and agreed, "Of course, darling I would not suggest leaving anyone especially in this terrifying moment to just die. I shall request a room from Garrett while you stay with the soldier."

It was Hermione's turn to snort as she replied back, "Like Garrett will refuse you, he took the house from a group of thieves he drained when he entered this area."

Carlisle chuckle was the only answer she received as she took the body of the tensed soldier off of his steed and shooed the beast away for her own safety, the mare was already spooked enough of her and her mate not to mention the obvious change in her longtime companion.

Speaking of she had to give the boy some credit he was not filled with screams of agony barely whimpers of pain, if she wouldn't have heightened senses she doubted she would even be able to hear them though remembering herself what that God awful burning felt like knelt down next to the unnamed soldier and held him while whispering words of comfort to him as he laid there dying.

…

Jasper had been injured a lot since he signed up for this war two years ago, though despite the gunshots, cauterization and flesh wounds he had experienced thus far, this burning that he was feeling now was a whole new level of pain and the conscience part of his mind wondered if the angelic woman had tricked and killed him and he was now in hell for all of his past sins.

He felt cold hands touch his face through the pain and he felt a short time of relief as the coolness eased the fire that was growing within his blood. He heard everything going on in his body as he was put through this torture, from his blood flowing through his body burning everything within him to the now steady and slightly fast pumping of his organs.

He might not have been as intelligent as some of the doctors or lawyers that he had come across in his time but he was far from stupid, he could almost sense that his body was changing.

It came to him as a shock when he a few moments later a sense of worry, caring, understanding and soothing was worming its way into his chest, but it was strange because for the longest time now all he had felt was this damnable burning and a longing for it to go away but then he heard a calming voice along with the cool hands he remembered were still on his face trying to ease his pain. Reassuring him that all would be well soon, and it was with shock he realized that it wasn't his emotions he was feeling it was this unknown person's with the most cooling hands ever. A woman he realized when the sound of her voice finally registered in his ears, and he wished he could portray to her that he believed her that she shouldn't worry over him.

He felt his brow furrow when she paused in her gentle caressing of his hair and felt her shock and a slight hint of awe within her and was once more completely confused by this strange sensation, though she did not allow him to think on it for too long for she once more continued playing with his hair and speaking softly to him through his pain. It almost reminded him of his mother when he would fall ill as a boy.

This continued for a few more moments before he felt his blood flow slow down as did his organs and he expected the moment of pain to come as he anticipated what he was sure to be his heart coming to an end, instead though as he came to his last breath he found his eyes jolting open and he was sitting up in a rather uncomfortable little cot.

He turned his head and met the eyes of a very pretty woman, she must have been the same age as him. Obviously of a more noble line if the silk and color she was wearing was anything to go by. But he found himself forgetting all of those little details as he noticed her eyes, they were the most breathtaking shade of gold he had ever scene. Though it wasn't like it was a very common eye shade to be found.

"Hello there, I'm so glad you're awake I found you in a nearby river and brought you here. I honestly have to say I'm rather happy you survived the change not many do."

The soldier looked at her in shock before registering her words, "Those women?"

"Vampires, looking to recruit you into their newborn army I'm afraid."

"Vampires?"

"I'm sure you're quite shocked. I know I was when I was first changed. I and my mate want to help you and will answer any questions you give us but first we need to hunt."

"Your name?"

"Oh of course I was so worried about you I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Cullen, and yours?"

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

…

It had been ten years since Jasper had joined Carlisle and Hermione on their travels. He had a gift just like Hermione it seemed. One of empathy which made it alarmingly easy for him to live off of animal blood compared to a human's, Hermione was damned near jealous. Her mate was repulsed by the act of even thinking to consider hurting another being and had never even tasted human blood before, the same now for Jasper. It had taken her well into her hundredth year to abstain from drinking human blood, her gift no doubt adding into her bloodlust for human blood.

Jasper had taken to playing as Hermione's elder brother for most of their travels as she went off to explore nearby towns and forests and Carlisle left to broaden his medical experience. He fit well with the first two vampires and he would join them this week when they went to visit the Volturi, a trip he was most anxious about. Hermione had warned him that all would be fine but he need to be wary of Aro, the man was far too power hungry for her tastes she had informed him. It was to Jasper's shock that Carlisle had retorted it was just Hermione who felt that way because the youngest Volturi Lord did not like her nor her gift.

"_Hermione, what exactly is your gift?" _he recalled asking her a few months after traveling with them, he reply had been so melancholy that he wondered what could have been so awful about her ability.

"_It is … difficult to explain, Jasper. Perhaps you will see my gift one day if we are attacked."_

It was a few weeks after that did he recall a group of foolish nomads wishing to attack them thinking they had claimed a nearby territory. Hermione had merely touched the first one who tried to take her out first and he watched in shock as the vampire paused as though struck and then slowly the creature crumpled before his eyes, becoming nothing more than ash in the wind.

Carlisle's words still haunted him as he explained,_ "Hermione's gift is that of a true vampire, at least the vampires from old wives' tales we heard when we were human. She has the ability to drain another living creature's life force, if she takes enough of it then what you just witnessed is the result along with a temporary power and sensory boost for herself._

He had to admit after seeing that spectacle he was fearful of the smaller woman for a time but realized he was being foolish as he witnessed her react to other humans and vampires, she was just as kind hearted and willing to help as her mate was. This fact only solidified as he remembered her staying with him for his entire change a process he was shocked to learn had lasted exactly three days.

"_Well what do you expect, it takes a while for your body to adjust to the changes."_ Hermione's bell like voice laughed in his head.

Now looking upon the city of Volterra, Italy he was glad he made the decision to accompany the two older vampires after his change, if he didn't he was sure he would have still been stuck within the Southern Vampire War, no doubt fighting for his life something he was sure would be most difficult with his newly acquired gift.

"Carlisle. Hermione. It is good to see you again." spoke a very masculine voice, "And I see you've brought a friend with you."

"Eleazar, it is good to see you again as well. Jasper here was changed during the southern wars and has agreed to travel with us for the time being." Carlisle answered shocking Jasper who watched as after a friendly nod towards the taller vampire named Eleazar Hermione merely wondered off into the Volturi compound, seemingly looking for something.

"Probably off to find Caius." muttered Carlisle to himself thought Jasper heard him anyway and asked politely, "Caius?"

"The oldest of the Volturi Lords and Hermione's creator. Caius is quite fond of her." replied Eleazar for his old friend, "Eleazar." he greeted offering the younger vampire his hand.

The soldier eyed it for a while before gripping it tightly within his own, "Jasper."

…

It had been thirty years since they had entered Volterra and Jasper was quite surprised that Carlisle and Hermione actually chose to stay in one place for so long. Though the obvious affection the woman held for the wives and Caius was paramount, she would always be found with one of the four or her mate. Something the both of them enjoyed immensely seeing as how here they need not hide what they were within these walls added to that the fact that Carlisle had put off medical research to spend time being with Hermione.

Jasper realized that the reason the vampire woman that had found him so long ago in a shallow river spent so much time with the wives was because they were stuck here in the oversized manor, their mates fearful for their lives because of their positions not letting them leave the building, so as such the stories Hermione spun for them from all of her travels was a wonderful reprieve for them.

And as it turned out Hermione felt actual affection for the older vampire Caius who had found her nearly over five hundred years ago dying on a forest floor somewhere in America. He had granted her a second chance and helped her to tame her powers, who according to her she had absolutely no control over when she was first turned.

He supposed he would feel the same, Hermione's power was dangerous even now that she was able to control it. He couldn't imagine there ever being a time where she had no say whatsoever over her powers and couldn't even stand to touch someone for long periods of time without them nearly dying. She admitted it took her a little over seventy-five years to finally master and another ten or so to focus on her bloodlust and focus on a diet that wasn't so inhumane.

…

Extreme Behavior Chapter 2

AN: I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter and most of it's a filler explaining Hermione's gift and the beginning of their coven. The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this point onward with Jasper Carlisle and Hermione leaving Volterra and traveling again. Expect some p.o.v. from Carlisle in the next chapter because I feel like he was slightly left out of this chapter as it was mostly from either Hermione or Jasper's perspective. Kudos go out to whoever can guess who will be the next one we meet in chapter three along with who will be the next one to join the coven. Little hint they are two different people but both of them are in the original Olympic Coven.

AN 2: Also reviews and private messages are welcome to let me know if you guys want Edward and Bella to get together in this story or not, I don't usually go for that pairing but with the way the plot is going the pairing could work I'm just a little iffy about it. Heads up though if Edella does happen in the story there will be no Renesmee.

Only other thing I can think of is there's a minor poll on my profile you can vote on write now if you want. I hope you enjoyed the chapter especially after the long wait.

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
